equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tainted Fighter
"Hu-uh...Excellent...*collapses*" -The Tainted Fighter to Maeron and Kuri before dying. The Tainted Fighter is an unnamed antagonist in the game Equilibrium. He appears to block Maeron and Kuri's path to disable the beacon in Bovi Mine and is the first boss in the game. (Though considered a miniboss by most). He is a hostile character, naturally, for being an antagonist and is very pompous and inconsiderate for those asking him for help. History The Tainted Fighter has little history of which is known, however it is said that he has been protecting this beacon for a long nine years which in turn made him very strong against the elements of the underground like the darkness and the claustrophobic atmoshpere. He may have been part of the Fire Council, though it is not confirmed. Character Episode 1 The Tainted Fighter blocks Maeron and Kuri's path to the beacon below him. Maeron mistakes him for an ill man, before taking offence to that remark and insults him for it. From there onwards he and the group argue back and forth about turning off the beacon until Kuri decides to ultimately fight him after the tiring debate. He is defeated by the two eventually, and collpases to the ground, achknowledging their combat abilities, and shortly after dies by their hand. Relationships Maeron Tyr-Wen "You don't look so good yourself." -Maeron to the Tainted Fighter after he insults Maeron. Maeron and the Tainted Fighter interact briefly, though showing some intense disliking to one another. Initially, Maeron is polite to him by offering his aid due to his sickened appearance, though the Tainted Fighter completely ignores his kind offer with an insult, clearly being offended by being called "ill". Kuri Sourgrass "That's it, you're getting your arse kicked!" -Kuri to the Tainted Fighter before fighitng him. Kuri and the Tainted Fighter interact briefly, though showing some intense disliking to one another. Initially, Kuri is polite to him by offering her aid due to his sickened appearance, though the Tainted Fighter completely ignores her kind offer with an insult, clearly being offended by being called "ill". Kuri then completely loses any friendliness to the man, and starts a fight with him afterwards. Victims Killed This is a list of all the victims that have died to the Tainted Fighter: *Possibly numerous counts of various enemies Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land Death Killed by: *Maeron Tyr-Wen *Kuri Sourgrass The Tainted Fighter will fall to the ground after a battle they had against one another, complimenting the two on their combat abilities. He will then collapse and his body then lies dead on the floor, Kuri regarding that fight as fun, rather morbidly. The two carry on showing little care for his death due to the hostility of the Tainted Fighter. Trivia *The Tainted Fighter was supposed to be more difficult than he is now, though this was changed due to little chance of success when fighting him. *The Tainted Fighter is the only (mini)boss to have the chance to get two turns consecutively. *He is the first (mini)boss and antagonist seen in the game. *He is the first character to receive the "Dead" character status. **Also, he is the only character to die in Episode 1 regardless of any choices, impacts or effects. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Male